Lamia
Lamia (Etrian Odyssey V) The Lamia is one of a trio of superbosses in Etrian Odyssey V. She is found in the secret area of the Lucent Hollows on 19F, to which you get access through the quest "Song of the Snake Woman". During the quest, Mirina will join you in battle. Defeating the Lamia will raise the level cap. The Lamia focuses heavily on binds and ailments, although her damage should not be underestimated. A fully bound party member will be crippled when hit with Squeeze Grip even at levels above 90. It's also unwise to completely rely on binding decay, because Lamia can easily make you vulnerable again through her Alluring Body. Evil Eye might make this fight annoying as well if you do not have any ailments, leg binds, or ability to remove debuffs in your party. As the fight progresses, Lamia is going to summon Bind Snakes more regularly and in greater numbers. While these summons do not attack themselves, they can disrupt well-planned strategies by binding your party. This gets especially disruptive once there are three or four Bind Snakes out as they will team up for Binding Thrash, resulting in a high change of a fully bound party. This is an extremely dangerous situation since Squeeze Grip '''can then cause a total party kill. In the last stages of the fight, Lamia is going to break out her most deadly move, '''Death's Embrace. It not only has a high chance of binding several parts of the party member she targets, but can also instantly kill them instead. A simple strategy for this fight is to remove binds on sight, not giving Lamia any opportunity to deal devastating damage through her Squeeze Grip. Once she starts summoning Bind Snakes, you can choose to kill them quickly through their vulnerability to all forms of attack. However, doing so will make you a target for Serpent's Curse. Another way to deal with the summons is by binding Lamia's arms, which will make her unable to summon them in the first place. Moreover, since these summoned snakes are affected by instant death, a Necromancer's Zombie Powder will make for renewable wraiths with high HP. Lastly, since Lamia's main damaging abilities all require her legs, binding them will render her rather harmless with the exception of Poison Flame. Skills Lamia: * Evil Eye (Uses Head): Lowers the party's accuracy. May also inflict petrification. * Poison Flame (Uses Head): Ranged fire attack to the entire party. May also inflict poison for about 110 damage per turn. * Tail Whip (Uses Legs): 4-6 random melee bash attacks to the party. * Squeeze Grip (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack to the entire party. Deals more damage for each bind a target has. * Alluring Body (Uses Head): Lowers the party's resistance to binds. May also inflict panic. * Death's Embrace (Uses Legs): Binds all body parts of one unit. May also instantly kill. * Serpent's Curse (Uses Legs): Counters with a melee bash attack to the entire party when one or more Bind Snakes are hit during that turn, even if they are killed. * Familiar (Uses Arms): Summons 2-4 Bind Snakes depending on how low Lamia's health is. Is only used at the end of the turn when there are less than 2-4 Bind Snakes active, depending on Lamia's health. Bind Snake: * Head Bind (Uses Head): Binds target's head. * Arm Bind (Uses Arms): Binds target's arms. * Leg Bind (Uses Legs): Binds target's legs. * Binding Thrash (Uses None): Binds all body parts of the entire party. Requires 2 other Bind Snakes to use. Drops * Sinister Serpent (Worth: 67000 en) ** Unlocks the Lamuros Mask (55 DEF, 50 MDF, Petrify resist ↑↑), the strongest headgear in the game. * None. * Snakebraid Snarl (Worth: 83000 en) ** Unlocks the Failnaught (169 ATK, 147 MAT, Alluring Body skill), the strongest bow in the game. Conditional Drop * In order to get the Snakebraid Snarl, kill the Lamia while her head is bound. Lamia (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) The Lamia returns as the boss of the Forest of the End, and comes in largely unmodified. Still, she's a force to be reckoned with, and should ideally be fought at around level 85. Like before, she summons Bind Snakes to aid her in battle. She will automatically summon 2 Snakes once she falls to 90% HP, and will summon more every 5 turns or so. As her HP falls below 70% and 30% she will summon 3 and 4 Snakes respectively. If any turns are spent without any Bind Snakes alive, she will be more prone to summoning more Bind Snakes at the end of the turn. Killing the Bind Snakes is important as it keeps the battlefield clear of actions that can inflict binds on your party members. Keeping the count low also keeps them from cooperating for a Binding Thrash However, after a turn where a Snake has died, the Lamia is guaranteed to use Serpent's Curse which causes her to counter when her Bind Snakes are attacked during that turn. To minimize the repercussions of this attack, either work to kill all Bind Snakes at once, or have your party concentrate their attacks on Lamia herself after killing at least one Snake. Lamia's deadliest attack is Squeeze Grip, which can deal devastating damage to any fully bound party member. If at least 3 turns pass with one or more bound party members, her AI begins to favor using this move. If she falls to low HP, she will use this move more eagerly, without needing to wait for any bound party members. The rest of her skills are largely used at random. She restricts herself to Evil Eye, Poison Flame, Tail Whip and normal attacks while over 50% HP. Once she dips below 50% HP she begins to use Death's Embrace to proactively bind targets. At 30% HP or lower she will also start using Alluring Body to render the party more vulnerable to binds. Skills Lamia: * Evil Eye (Uses Head): Lowers the party's accuracy. May also inflict petrification. * Poison Flame (Uses Head): Ranged fire attack to the entire party. May also inflict poison for about 110 damage per turn. * Tail Whip (Uses Legs): 4-6 random melee bash attacks to the party. * Squeeze Grip (Uses Legs): Melee bash attack to the entire party. Deals more damage for each bind a target has. * Alluring Body (Uses Head): Lowers the party's resistance to binds. May also inflict panic. * Death's Embrace (Uses Legs): Binds all body parts of one unit. May also instantly kill. * Serpent's Curse (Uses Legs): Counters with a melee bash attack to the entire party when one or more Bind Snakes are hit during that turn, even if they are killed. * Familiar (Uses Arms): Summons 2-4 Bind Snakes at end of turn. Bind Snake: * Head Bind (Uses Head): Binds target's head. * Arm Bind (Uses Arms): Binds target's arms. * Leg Bind (Uses Legs): Binds target's legs. * Binding Thrash (Uses None): Binds all body parts of the entire party. Requires 2 other Bind Snakes to use. Drops *'Sinister Serpent' (Worth 36,000en) ** Unlocks Lamuros Mask (Helmet, DEF 40, MDF 35, Petrify Resist ↑↑) *None *'Snakebraid Snarl' (Worth 60,000en) ** Unlocks the Failnaught (Bow, 190 ATK, 200 MAT, Alluring Body skill), the strongest bow in the game. Conditional Drop * In order to get the Snakebraid Snarl, kill the Lamia while her head is bound. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Bosses